


Petals as Sharp as Scales

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Deceit Sanders Angst, Fighting, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yelling, mean sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: This is my first ever Hanahaki fic, so be niceDeceit wakes up in the imagination, coughing up blood and flowers.Fortunately: The other sides hate him enough that he can rest assured knowing that no one will worry about his failing healthUnfortunately: The other sides hate him so much that he's only got five days until he dies alone, in agony and unloved





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit had cursed Roman’s romantic fancies before, but this was the most pressing.

Roman was currently on a Hanahaki kick. Normally this wouldn’t mean much of anything, but Deceit had made the mistake of napping in the imagination that night.

Waking up with your chest on fire to spit out blood and petals was fairly low on his list of greatest ways to wake up.

“What the hell?”

He picked up the flowers, one red, one violet, one dark blue and one light.

“Oh no… Please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Deceit!”

“You don't have to yell, Thomas. I'm right here.”

“Oh… right… well, we need your help.”

“You always need my help. It is nice to see you admit it, though. How can I assist you?”

“Well, there's this… boy.”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake. Thomas is infatuated.”

“I'm not sure where the problem lies.”

“The problem, Dr. Faci- _liar_ , is that Thomas has yet to tell this lovely fellow how he feels.”

“And you want my help with this?”

“Well…”

“I voted against it, if that matters.”

Deceit rolled his eyes and looked over to Patton. He frowned, noticing that the side was actually wearing his hoodie and was fidgeting with his sweater paws.

“Thanks, Virgil. Patton, you seem oddly quiet. This directly involves you more than anyone. Are you alright?”

“What? Oh, I'm fine!”

“Liar.”

“I am!”

“Thomas is hiding his feelings. You’re his heart. This is hurting you, isn't it?”

“No! Don't- heh, don't be silly, Deceit.”

“Pull up your sleeves.”

“Come on, guys, he's a liar! You can't believe him!”

Deceit felt the vines tighten around his heart.

Thomas gave Patton a soft look.

“Patt… please.”

Patton looked at the others, pleading with his eyes.

Virge nodded lightly.

“It's okay, Patt. You can show us.”

“Well… alright. But it's not as bad as it looks.”

Patton rolled his sleeves up to show that his arms were covered in bruises.

Deceit gave Patton a soft smile.

“Thomas, I believe you should call him.”

“I'm on it. I'll tell him the truth. Thank you Deceit.”

Deceit blushed and sunk out, not saying anything more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit knocked on the door with his elbow, trying not to tip over his tray. He tipped his head back to adjust his glasses.

“Patton? It's Logan. May I come in?”

There was silence for a moment before he heard a weak ‘yes’. Through some impressive contortion, he managed to open the door with his knee.

“Okay, so, I made you some soup. It's tomato basil. And some herbal tea. There's also hon-”

“Deceit, I know it's you.”

He sighed and set the tray on the side table before changing back.

“I thought I warned you not to turn into a member of my family again.”

“Like you'd have let me in if I came as myself.”

“Honestly? You're right. I wouldn't have. And do you want to know why?” Patton pulled himself to his feet, wincing. “Because you're a lying piece of shit.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Thomas doesn't need you. Doesn't want you. He's an honest person. And one of these days, you're going to fade back into the subconscious. And that will be the happiest day of my life.”

Deceit back away, trying not to cry. He could feel the thorns digging.

“Now, get. Out. Of my room.”

“E- enjoy the soup, Morality.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit sunk into his room just in time to fall to his knees and cough out more petals.

He coughed out four more of each before he cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceit groaned awake, coughing. Breathing actually took some work, now.

 

He looked at the petals on the floor, smiling bitterly.

 

“It's a shame that you're so pretty. The prince really must romanticize everything. It's honestly a bit clich-”

 

Deceit’s self monologue was cut off by sharp coughing. He spat yet another red petal into his glove. 

 

“Bastard,” Deceit chuckled to himself,  forcing a jovial mask even in his own room. He took off his gloves and threw them in the corner, summoning new red ones. “You made me change my aesthetic.”

 

Deceit tried to ignore how even subconsciously he managed to summon gloves nearly the exact same color as Roman’s sash.

 

It was less easy to ignore the next red petal scraping out of his throat, but at least he now knew that these gloves hid the blood better. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Princey? Can I come in?”

 

Deceit fidgeted with his hoodie sleeves, rocking on his heels.

 

“Just a moment!” Roman pulled the door open, looking absolutely winded. “Hello, my chemical rom- is that your old hoodie?”

 

“The new one’s in the wash.”

 

“I didn't know you washed that thing. That's reassuring. Anyways, come, come!  I've been writing like a madman, lately.”

 

Deceit let out a relieved breath as he quietly walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“I can tell.  What about?”

 

“Okay, so there's this wonderful fanfiction trope I've stumbled across called Hanahaki. Have you heard of it?”

 

_ ‘yes’ _

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, It's so good. Basically,  if someone's love is unrequited, flowers start growing in their lungs and they start coughing up flower petals until they die. Usually the petals are roses, but I made some adjustments.”

 

“Adjustments how?”

 

“Well, in my version, the petals represent whoever the unrequited love is.  Oh, and usually they can surgically remove the flowers at the expense of losing their love for the person.”

 

Deceit gulped.

 

“And in your version?”

 

“That isn't an option. Either their love is requited by the time the person coughs up their last petal,  or they die. They cough up one less petal each day, marking how long they have left. Hey, Virge, are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

 

Deceit coughed, struggling to hold petals back.

 

“I'm fine.  I- I'm going to my room.”

 

“Alright, well, be careful!  Deceit is lurking around these days,  you never know where. Call me if you see him, though, I'll cut him down.”

 

“I’ll be sure to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Deceit spent the rest of his night, coughing and sobbing.

 

He coughed up 16 petals total that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Three days _

 

Deceit couldn't get the voice out of his head. 

 

_ Three days. Three days until he died. Three days until Thomas would lose his self-preservation. Three days before… no, a week, at least.  _

 

They wouldn't find out until days after he was gone, they had no reason to care.  He couldn't really blame them. Not with the villainous persona he put up. It wasn’t like he could drop it now. They’d think he was planning something.

 

“What do people normally do when they’re dying?”

 

He fiddled with his glove. He’d never thought about it before. Actively tried not to, actually. He could make amends. Apologize. But for what? What, exactly, had he done wrong? Did he love Thomas too much? Look out for him too much? Care too much?

 

No.

 

The others hated him for imagined sins. Deceit would die with that much dignity, at least.

 

Truthfully, all he wanted was to spend time with Thomas. Maybe he could even earn a hug from him. Maybe pathetic for a dying wish, but he didn’t care anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With his mind made up, Deceit stopped to cough a few more times before sinking out into the living room, just in time to see Thomas laugh so hard he fell off the couch.

 

“Very smooth.”

 

“Deceit! I’m not lying!”

 

“I know.”

 

“You- wait, you know?” Thomas pulled himself back onto the couch before giving Deceit a very confused look. “What are you doing here, then?”

 

“Well, Thomas, I-”

 

He was interrupted by a wet cough. He summoned a handkerchief, making sure to cover his mouth so that Thomas wouldn’t see the iris petal that fell out. He looked afraid.

 

“I’m fine, Thomas. Really. You don’t need to worry.”

 

“Deceit, you’re lying to yourself.”

 

He was taken by surprise when he started laughing, almost madly.

 

“I’m not. I’m just lying to you. I know exactly what’s wrong with me. How long I have left, why things are this way.”

 

“How long you ha-”

 

“Thomas, please. I know we have our differences. I know you hate me. But please, just for tonight, can you just stay with me? I… I can turn into Patton if that would make this easier.”

 

“No, just.... Just come here.”

 

Thomas patted the seat next to him.

 

Deceit almost cried with relief.

 

“There’s no deadline, you know. We can work together, fix things. I don’t believe you’re evil, Deceit.”

 

Deceit laid his head on Thomas’ shoulder, not answering. He wished he could tell thomas the truth before it was too late.

 

“Right, we can. ...tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow. Get some sleep, Dee, you look like you could use it.”

 

And for the first time in so long, Deceit slept easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Y'all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, my beautiful bastard friend helped me

“Aww, he actually looks kinda cute when he's not being all evil.”

 

“Patton! He might be able to hear you!”

 

Deceit groaned and buried his gave deeper into his pillow. ….his warm, squishy pillow.

 

‘ _ Wait a minute… _ ’

 

“Good morning, Dee.”

 

Deceit jumped up, accidentally smacking Thomas in the process, and scurried into the corner.

 

“Hey, there, Kaa. No need to be frightened, it's only us.”

 

“You say that like I don't have reason to be frightened of you.”

 

“Easy, kiddo. Why do you think we'd hurt you?”

 

Deceit squinted at Patton coldly. 

 

“Call it a hunch. I'll be going, now.”

 

“Wait, Deceit!” Thomas held his hands out, placatingly. “Have breakfast with us? Please?”

 

Deceit paused for a moment and looked around the room. 

 

“With you. Not them.”

 

“That is ridiculous. Thomas-”

 

“It’s fine, Logan. We can all talk later, I need some time alone with Deceit.”

 

“If he tries anything-”

 

“I know, Virge. I'll call you. It's okay.”

 

“I don't like this.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Go on.”

 

Deceit bit his lip, watching them all leave hesitantly.

 

“So… do you eat eggs?” 

 

“I'm not hungry. Some cold water would be marvelous, though.”

 

Deceit waited until Thomas had his back turned to him to hack out a pair of blue petals.

 

“That cough sounded pretty nasty. Are you sick? ...can you guys get sick?”

 

“It’s a side effect of shedding for me, nothing to worry about.” Deceit lied, smoothly.

 

“You shed?”

 

“Of course. What, did you think this was all makeup?”

 

“No, I just didn’t… didn’t realize how deep the snake aspects go.”

 

Deceit chuckled.

 

“We don’t have time to explore that further, I’m afraid.”

 

“Well, maybe another day?”

 

“Sure.”

 

_ ‘Another day? There is no other day’ _

 

Deceit startled when he heard a snapping sound next to him.

 

“Are you usually this quiet? You kinda zoned out there for a bit.”

 

“Sorry. Got lost in thought.”

 

He picked up the water now in front of him and drank.

 

“You know I don’t believe you, right? Snakes don’t cough when they’re shedding.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“But if it’s something I can help you wi-”

 

“I  _ don’t  _ want to talk about it.”

 

“Alright… I mean, I can’t force you. I’m just worried.”

 

“You have no reason to be.”

 

“That’s an obvious lie, but alright.”

 

“If you’re going to keep pushing this, then I’ll just go.”

 

“No, hey, there's no need for that. I'm listening to you, you don't need to threaten to leave to get your point across.”

 

“It worked for Virgil.”

 

“Virgil is his own story. ...although,  maybe not as distantly as we thought.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“Well… we treated Virgil the same way. And he lashed out, too. His whole tough and scary act… you’re doing a lot of things the same way.”

 

_ ‘Of course I am, who do you think he learned it from?’ _

 

“One little difference, Thomas. The eyeshadow, the hoodie, the snark, that’s all intentional. That’s all a choice he makes.”

 

Deceit gestured to the scaled half of his face.

 

“ _ This  _ isn’t a choice,” He took off his gloves, showing more scales and sharp talons extending past his fingertips. “ _ These _ aren’t a choice. Your mind made me into a monster from the moment I was created.”

 

“”Deceit, I don’t think you’re a monster.”

 

“And neither do I. But try telling them that. Just go ahead and try. It’s what I’ve been doing for the past 30 years, I doubt you’d have much more luck than me.”

 

Thomas frowned. 

 

“All because of some scales… maybe… hold on, Deceit.”

 

Thomas took his hand and focused.

 

The first thing Deceit felt was his fangs, shrinking and dulling. He felt his tongue rounding. He felt the heat of the room sinking into him, chasing away the ever-present chill. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he could see perfectly clearly out of both. And what he saw was two perfectly smooth, perfectly human hands. If he weren’t attached to one of them, he’d have no idea which was his own. 

 

“There… better?”

 

Deceit looked up at him. Thomas looked so hopeful. So afraid of upsetting him.

 

_ ‘Absolutely’ _

 

“No. ...I’m not a monster. How I look isn’t monstrous. It’s genuine. It’s me. I’m not going to lie to myself, Thomas. I never will. And I’m not going to change myself to please them in the little time I have left.”

 

“Deceit, I… I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“I know you didn’t. You always were so kind, Thomas.”

 

Deceit reached up and held Thomas’ chin in his hands, smiling softly.

 

“You’re a good man, Thomas. Never forget that.”

 

“I won’t. Not with you here to remind me.”

 

Deceit let go of him.

 

“Change me back? Please?”

 

Thomas nodded and in a snap he felt himself return to normal.

 

“As delightful as this was, I really must get going. I have important things to do before tomorrow.”

 

“Why? What’s tomorrow? Deceit?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Deceit tugged on his gloves and gave a quick salute.

 

“And it’s Dante, by the way.”

 

“Oh… well… goodbye, Dante.”

 

“Goodbye, Thomas.”

 

_ ‘For good.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that much of a defense, I encouraged him to


	5. Chapter 5

“ **Quickly now, hurry** .”

 

Roman followed the raven, sword drawn. He saw a black lump on the ground, the grass around it soaked with red. He sheathed his sword.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 15 minutes earlier _

 

“And  _ that _ , my friends, is the difference between a raven and a writing desk.”

 

The courtroom burst with laughter, Roman himself nearly falling off his throne.

 

A small boy wobbled over to the throne, nervously. 

 

“King Roman? Are you going to stay this time?”

 

Roman sighed and picked the child up, setting him on his lap.

 

“How many times do I have to say this, Erin? I’m a prince, not a king. And you know I can’t stay. Thomas needs me. I would stay if I could, you know that, but my duties to him come first.”

 

“But the other knights don’t listen to you! You said so! Maybe- maybe you can take me with you?”

 

“Erin, you can’t leave the imagination. You’d disappear as soon as you crossed the mirror. But I’ll tell you what. When I come back tomorrow, I’ll bring one of knight Patton’s special cookies, just for you.”

 

“Two?”

 

“Don’t push it, buddy.”

 

Roman kissed the child’s head and set him on the ground.

 

“I’m afraid I must go, my friends. I shall return by noon tom-”

 

“ **Prince Roman! Danger in the imagination! In the fields, hurry!** ”

 

Roman stood quickly, watching the bird that had flown in, screeching.

 

“Vera, can you show me where?”

 

“ **Yes! Hurry, hurry, he doesn’t have long!”**

 

“No time to find the horses, then. Lead the way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Friend? Are you alri- Deceit? What are you-”

 

Roman knelt by him, ready to wake him,  when he saw the petals.

 

“Oh no… Deceit, what have I done?”

 

Roman knew the signs well. He knew exactly what was happening. He summoned a golden quill and started writing in the air.

 

“A- and on the last day, they wouldn't die. Only fall into a deep sleep.”

 

He watched carefully, afraid, as Deceit's breathing slowly evened out. 

 

“And would wake up if they loved themselves truly.”

 

Deceit didn't move. 

 

“If… if they feel deserving of love.” 

 

Nothing. Roman felt tears in his eyes.

 

“If they want- if… they have the will to live.”

 

No response. 

 

Roman growled. He summoned the paper he'd written his ideas on and tore into it with beastly rage. He reduced it to confetti with his nails and teeth.

 

Deceit groaned quietly.

 

“Remy! Get over here!”

 

“Sup gir- oh.”

 

“Take him to his room. Make sure he doesn't wake up for a day, at least.”

 

The function nodded.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“He will be.” Roman picked up the letters and held them tight, eyes glowing red.  “He will be if it's the last thing I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How Y'all doin?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flying home for the summer in less than an hour. If you were here for accepting the liar, you already know you're in for a treat.

 

“Deceit, you look awful. I brought some soup.”

 

Deceit took it and gulped it down, greedily.

 

“Thanks. Haven’t eaten in a week. Thorns-”

 

He was cut off by another coughing fit.

 

“Don’t strain yourself. You’re still recovering.”

 

Deceit chuckled.

 

“Could say the same to you.”

 

“No, you really couldn’t. What about this is supposed to be straining?”

 

“You’re here talking to me, aren’t you? Pretending you care about me.”

 

Roman sighed and ran a hand down his face.

 

“I was hoping to deal with this later. Deceit, none of us hate you as much as you seem to think we do. I’m not sure what behaviors of ours your depression twisted, but none of us, and I do mean  _ none _ of us want you dead. Even Patton.”

 

“...You read the letters.”

 

“We all did. Logan hasn’t left Patton’s side since yesterday for his personal safety.”

 

“Well… I’m sorry to worry you.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I very nearly killed you.”

 

“You didn’t mean to.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.”

 

“It matters a great deal more than you think, Roman.”

 

“Not enough.”

 

“Roman-”

 

“I think it’s Virgil’s turn to visit, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

“Roman, wait!”

 

Roman paused and turned around.

 

“Try to get some sleep, okay? ...You need it.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Earlier _

 

“Roman! You're back! I missed- what- what's wrong? “

 

Roman sighed and handed a light blue envelope to Patton.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It’s from Deceit. I didn't read yours.”

 

“From Deceit? Can… can I trust it?”

 

“And now I see why things were so bad. Yes, Patton, you can trust it.” 

 

Patton opened the envelope, nervously. It was sealed with yellow wax. It had a flower petal pressed into it, finished with a seal of Deceit’s two headed snake emblem.

 

“The petal is a delphinium, I believe. Each of ours has one.”

 

Patton was about to ask something, but the question died in his throat. 

 

“It just says ‘You're welcome’. Ro- Roman, why does it say you're welcome? What does that mean?  Where is he?”

 

Roman’s eyes glowed brighter, a small image of a crown gleaming above his head. 

 

“It means that you have some serious explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, whoopsies to everyone who thought the angst was over


	7. LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Ging3r_Tea drew this!

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iufnbkWMWxgUFckQu1EegztY0YNdqRWD/view?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH
> 
> I really need to work on the next chapter, now!

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee


End file.
